


the world is fucked up but so are we

by Blepbean



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cordyceps Fungus, Infected, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Teenagers, War, Zombies, mark and jack are teenagers, new tags to be added owo, their so sad it hurts me, this is basically the last of us skkmsm, ughh I suck at tagging sksnsn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: When the Cordyceps Fungus mutated to infect humans, the world as they knew it fell down. When the caged city was breached Jack was forced to trust a random stranger for mere survival. But then it lets him view everything in a new light.





	the world is fucked up but so are we

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m here. I’ve been working on this for a bit so it’s here, a new fic. Buckle your seatbelts cause this will go from 0 to 100  
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

_ “Every citizens, a reminder that blackout will start in one hour and under no circumstances should a citizen be outside their respected housing, anyone caught outside will be counted as an offence and will be shot with no hesitation. Please contact your nearby supervisor for any suspicious behaviour near your housing and report any infected to your nearest medical centre. And remember, infections cost lives.” _

 

A quick beep followed soon after, as the sun slowly settled on the horizon, bringing the light with it, purples, yellows and blues swirled in the darkening sky. Jack watched the caged city go, leaning his head against the window pane, hands clutching his necklace. The street lights slowly flickered onto life, protesters still holding their signs up high, five feet from their housing, chanting the same words of ’no more lies.’ 

 

Yes, they are annoying. But it brought Jack some type of distraction, he hummed a quiet song to himself,  as it got lost in the dead, thick air.

”Bloody protesters, their probably just doing it for the sake of fun.” His Father boomed, watching as one of them yelled at an old man passing by. Jack still kept staring, noticing how dark it's getting outside. 

”Yeah…” Jack mindlessly muttered, looking back at his Father. The bags under his eyes were growing with each day, his old thick coat draped to his knees, as random fabric began to stick out. It made Jack worry more about his Father, as dull blue eyes stared back at his sapphire ones. 

 

”Honey! Don’t say that!” His Mother complained from the other room, her voice pierced through the thin walls. Jack paid his attention back to the outside world, as he continued his quiet humming. He paid no attention besides to the protesters outside, the annoying announcement rang inside his ears

 

The rain softly hit the window, as it reflected the weak yellow glow of the streetlight. Normally at these situations he would be in his room, wasting his time on social media and listening to music. But now his useless phone was tucked away in the pocket of his thick jacket, only for a reminder of his careless life that was long gone. 

 

Jack bit his lip, muttering a curse as he made his lips bled. The rain outside suddenly got louder, it sounded almost like bullets hitting the window. Jack suddenly jerked up, watching an old man with a black umbrella over his head. His coat almost looks too big for him, the man was inches away from the window, staring at Jack. He glanced at his bloodshot eyes and twitching hands that held the umbrella. Weird blisters started appearing on his face.

 

He was loudly tapping at the window, while Jack sat there, terrified. His voice was muted, only making out the word  _ help _ . He suddenly got on his feet, slowly backing away from the window. Jack’s eyes widened, feeling disgust, watching the man suddenly sneeze blood. The man suddenly twitched, his cold, dead eyes stared into Jack’s eyes. He backed himself to the wall, his heart beating out of his chest.

 

“Jack, you’ve looked like you seen a ghost…” His Sister asked. Jack looked at her, then back at the window. The old man was gone, he was just there a minute ago. Jack looked at Susan, with her tacky blue jacket and skinny jeans on. She raised her eyebrows, tying her hair into a ponytail.

“You look like you’re going on a cheap date, but we ain’t complainin.” Jack retorted, grinning as he stood up. He earned a face from Susan, sighing as she walked back to the other direction. 

 

Once she left the living room he sighed, clutching his chest, feeling his heart race. The man looked like he was about to turn, the man looked so… scared. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, the housing could have picked a better interior designer. It was such a small house, which took time for him to adjust for such a small place.

He chewed on his lower lip, calming his heart down.

 

“I’m such a weird person.” He muttered to himself. As he stared out into the window, hesitant to sit down on the window sill again, but it was the only place he liked. He shook his head, as he sat down on the window will, head against the window. Jack suddenly heard noises from the kitchen, silently listening in as he watched the world go by. 

 

“But the kids! And you! I can’t risk the safety of my family, please listen to me.”

“Hank I swear to God it’s just a fucking rumour. WE are safe in this haven, WE are going to be fine.”

“Everyone is talking about it, and I’m sorry for so overprotective of my family okay? They are going to tear the whole fucking city down Mary, trust me-”

“Listen to me! Blackout is happening in an hour and no one is supposed to be outside at that time, you can’t just waltz in and go and demand to know what’s happening to one of the soldiers.”

“Mary, trust me. Please-”

“You’re going to get shot!”

  
Jack suddenly heard his parent’s voice get louder, he stopped listening to the conversation. He held his necklace. Holding it into a fist, clutching it near his still heart. 

 

_ “Jack, I want you to remember me by this sapphire necklace. I’ll see you in the city, Jack.” _

 

He smiled at that bitter memory, wishing he could keep his promise. Now he can’t even remember his name, Adam, was it? That they would meet each other someday and promise to be in together? It was such a naive promise, but it came out of a sixteen year-old teenager that watched everything unravel and die in front of him without knowing. The promise was the only thing he could do. 

 

_ “It reminds me so, so much of your ocean eyes…” _

 

“Then why won’t you see me.” He muttered to himself, seeing it reflect the dwindling light. The necklace felt warm against his chest, or maybe he’s gone insane. He watched as his Father suddenly appear in the living room, walking towards the front door. It caught Jack’s attention, as his Mother tried her best to persuade him to not go outside.

 

“Please don’t go.” She bitterly said, stopping her husband from walking. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. Swinging the door opening to the outside. Icy wind blasted it’s way through the door. 

“He’ll be alright Jack. Please don’t move.” She said, turning her head to him. Jack tore off his necklace, watching it dangle in the air. The door suddenly closed with a loud thud.

“I-I know.” Jack muttered.

 

One of the soldiers outside suddenly stopped his Father. Jack watched from a the window, hearing her Mother retreat to the kitchen. The rain that now pelted the window made it hard for more than a few metres. A storm was brewing, watching the grey clouds that swirled in the sky, thunder lighting up the dark sky. Jack took a deep breath, hearing shouts from outside.

 

“Sir, I am going to ask you to leave.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.” His Father shouted, Jack watched him point at the soldier's chest, the soldier backed off as he drew out his gun.

“Sir I will open fire, I will not hesitate. Please go back into your housing.” 

Jack fought everything in himself to not move, but his Mother told him to not go and ran after his stupid Father.

“I am not leaving.”

“Sir in three seconds I will be forced to open fire on you.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Two.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“One.”

 

Jack turned his head away, blocking his ears, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn’t dare to look at his Father, imagining him lying dead in the raining, dark streets. Jack shook his head, the soldier didn’t shoot, the soldier didn’t shoot-

 

But the thundering blow of the bullet ripping through the air didn’t happen, Jack hesitantly looked back, hand pressed against the window. His Father was still alive, but he was standing, staring at awe at something. The soldier had his gun pointed at something. Jack sighed in relief, but something wasn’t right, the way his Father stood behind the soldier. 

 

Then everything clicked at once.

 

_ “Attention, attention. This is not a drill, a breach has appeared on the city’s wall. This is urgent, this is not a drill. Please head to your nearest safe zone in an orderly fashion. Leave any belongings behind. Current situation is being controlled. I repeat this is not a drill.” _

 

An eerie, blaring alarm ruptured Jack’s eardrums. He blocked his ears, his head throbbing with pain. Swiftly getting of the window sill. Jack heard sudden footsteps down the stairs, as the night sky suddenly filled with lights. His heart at his throat, calling for help.

 

Jack looked back at the window, the soldier and his Father disappeared. He groaned, the blaring alarm distracting him from the unknowns of where his Father gone. Making his way to the kitchen his vision quickly began to swim, noise slurring. 

 

“Mother!” He yelled, but it was useless. He stared out of the kitchen window, hearing horrified screams and silent clicking. A figure stared at him, a fungus rapidly growing on its face. His heart at beating a thousand times a minute. Senses heightened. 

“Susan!” Jack yelled, leaning on the wall. Jack felt his stomach flip, feeling the sudden urge to throw up. Hearing the loud creaking of the stairs as he went upstairs. The deafening, blaring alarm wasn’t better upstairs. Jack groaned, the splitting headache wasn’t helping. 

 

He made his way to the window, wind howling. The rain pelted against the window, as chaos unfolded in the city. Jack pressed his hands against the window, barely seeing his own reflection. 

 

The ground below him looked like a battlefield, the scorch ground was littered with corpses, fire consuming everything in its path. The infected breached through the wall, watching random people flee from infected, with funguses that sprouted from their bodies. He slammed at the window, crying, finally spotting his Mother and Sister backed into a wall by infected.

“No!” Jack shouted, voice wavering, tears spilling from his eyes. The bitterness in his tongue lingered. It was all too much, he felt too much.

 

_ Close your heart to it _

 

But he can’t, heaving through his heavy lungs, hand pressed against the breaking window. He stared at the creaking wooden floor, tears splashing to the ground. Jack didn’t pay attention to his swimming vision, splitting headache or the distorted sounds he heard. Jack felt his stomach turn, his vision slowly blacking out.

“Mother…” He felt his strength drain away, before collapsing on the floor. Fighting to keep his eyes open he groaned, rapidly breathing. It didn’t take a minute before he blacked out, heart still beating. 

 

~~

 

Jack fluttered his eyes open, seeing the dust dance in the winter sunlight. He swallowed against his dry throat, his head throbbing with pain. What he didn’t notice though was the knife that was pointed at him.

 

“One wrong move and you will bleed to death.” Threatened the stranger, Jack’s heart leapt at his throat, backing himself up to the wall. The stranger stared into Jack’s ocean eyes.

 

The stranger wore a thin jacket, with a dirty pair of sneakers. Mud appeared on their knees, jeans breaking at the seams. Their hair lazily swept to the left, red dye on their hair fading away. Jack stared at the stranger’s hazel eyes, dull and lifeless with no soul, bags growing under. Though the appearance gave a middle aged man vibe, he can clearly see through that.

 

Their just another kid, like Jack.

 

“Please.” Jack croaked, coughing. The stranger wasn’t much taller than Jack, maybe Jack was taller than them. The silence was filled with the distant clicking and groaning of nearby buildings. 

“Be quiet.” The stranger said, knife still pointed at Jack, the knife looked rather clean, glinting in the sun that shone through the window. The stranger licked their lips. The stranger lowered their knife, sighing.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Jack simply nodded, still staring at their lifeless eyes. The stranger turned their back to Jack, walking into the bedroom. He bit his lip, hearing the sounds of drawers getting thrown to the ground. 

 

The floorboards creaked beneath their feet, as the stranger came back, staring at Jack. They held what looked like his sister’s phone, she would kept it with her for no reason, only a reminder that the internet used to exist.

“Is there anything else here that is… valuable.” The stranger asked, raising their eyebrow. Jack shook his head, terrified, who knows what they would do to him.

 

The stranger dropped the phone to the ground, and simply walked past Jack as they ran downstairs.

“Wait!” Jack yelled, voice dry. 

The stranger stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just as they were about to leave and never look back. Jack slowly stood up, muscles yearning to stretch. Jack took a couple of steps forward, the floorboards creaking echoed through the still house.

“Do-don’t l-leave m-me.” Jack pleaded, blinking away sudden tears, his family on his mind.o

 

“Please.” Jack said, barely above a whisper.

 

The stranger looked back at Jack, their eyes suddenly lit with a flame, their eyes felt warm and inviting. 

Jack stared into their warm, chocolate eyes. Was it triggered by a sudden memory? Jack swallowed his spit, softly breathing. The stranger lowered their guard, frowning.

 

“I have two rules, number one. You don’t talk, number two. You do everything I say.” Jack nodded in agreement, shivering in the cold. He stood still, still staring at the stranger. 

“Follow me.” 

 

Jack quickly stared at his sister’s phone, swiftly stuffing it in his pocket. He ran down stairs, the stranger had their knife out, as they walked to the front door, hand on the door handle. Jack chewed on his lower lip, staring out of the window, the caged city was deadly silent.

 

“What the fuck am I doing.” The stranger muttered to themself, as they turned the handle to the outside. Jack slowly followed, following behind the stranger. The winter sun hid behind grey clouds, barely shining. The city felt eerie and quiet, there was no soldier to do morning roll calls, or people that roamed the city. It was like a ghost town.

 

Jack breathed puffs of cloud, standing on cracked pavement outside his house. Jack bit his lip, following the stranger. 

“What happened to this place?” Jack whispered. The stranger didn’t reply, only staring at the buildings that stood tall. They glided their fingers across the brick wall, graffiti fading away.

The silence was broken with a loud clicking noise, the stranger looked back at Jack.

 

_ Don’t make a sound. _ They mouthed

 

Slowly they took out their knife, reflecting the dim sunlight. Jack took a couple of steps back, the clicking getting louder. The stranger softly breathed noise, closing their eyes. Jack’s eyes widened, as an infected walked onto the streets, wildly flinging its arms around. Skin peeling off, it’s head was replaced with a large fungi, pulsating and vibrating with each second.

 

Jack’s heart at his throat, rapidly breathing. His back against the cool, brick wall, sweat dripping down his forehead. The infected looked at him, cocking its head and slowly walking forward. 

 

It took a step forward, crushing an empty of bottle with its foot. The clicking paused, Jack covered his mouth his hand, sharply breathing, like he’s facing at the mouth of death. It’s mouth opened, the clicking continued. The infected closed the gap, inches of Jack’s face. He could feel the ghastly, foul breath of the fungi.

 

_ Don’t make a sound _

 

When a terrifying screech ruptured the musty air the infected quickly ran away, the clicking slowly drowning away. Jack heaved a sigh of relief, as the stranger stared at him for a moment. Tired, chocolate eyes locked onto ocean eyes, just for a second. 

“Come on, we should... Move while the sun’s out.” The stranger said, before walking past Jack. He swallowed against his dry throat, before nodding at himself. 

 

_ Oh how he already missed the repetitive announcements and his annoying sister _

 

Jack felt the wind past by, as he watched the stranger look around the corner. He opened his mouth, holding something to say, yet he closed it again, pursing his lips. Thoughts and questions stormed his mind, staring at the plants that took over the pavement. 

He stared at the ground, skidding his feet on the road. 

 

Jack hummed against his throat, breathing slowly. He followed the stranger he barely trust or knew, following their lead. The stranger picked up their pace, the city walls stood tall on the horizon. The stranger muttered something underneath their breath, staring at the city walls. The 20 metre wall was painted with graffiti, Jack paused staring at the writing.

 

_ the world is fucked up but so are we _

 

The overgrowth was beginning to show, vines and flowers grown on the cracks. Jack looked back at the stranger, staring at the breach on the city wall.

 

“I-I um… now that it’s not my place to talk but-”

“My name’s Mark.” He interrupted, before looking back at Jack. He stared at the outside, softly breathing through his nose. Mark looked back at the ruined city, then back to the outside. 

The road continued outside the walls, as Jack took a step outside the walls.

 

The ruined buildings groaned in the wind, overgrowth taking over the rusted buildings. Skyscrapers that once stood tall now was mere skeletons, windows smashed,  rusted metal falling apart. Busted cars was home to grass and flowers, wheels taken, paint scraping off. Coffee shops that once stood, now looked empty and damp.

 

Jack stood in awe, hearing the quiet tweeting of birds. He stood still, watching the reeds of grass flutter in the wind. The sun dimming, threatening to lay low on the horizon. Jack looked at Mark, metres away from him.

 

Jack chewed on his lip, quickening his pace, the air was still and quiet. He kept looking back to the caged city in anticipation, waiting for the moment that this would all be a dream, and he would be met with the sound of the morning announcement. 

 

But it didn’t come

 

Mark led him to an abandoned city hall, his feet tapped against the marble floor. A broken chandelier hung on the wind, creaking and groaning once in a while. Broken shards of glass crunched beneath Jack’s feet. 

 

“I just wanted to say-“

 

“Shut up.” Mark muttered, Jack closed his mouth. Mark sat down on his makeshift chair, fixing his sleeping bag and downing down a whole water bottle. 

Jack awkwardly sat down near a pile of sticks, hearing the distant chirps of birds. Mark lit a flame with his lighter, smoke rising up. 

 

Blue eyes reflected the warm light of the fire, the warmth reaches Jack’s face. Mark poked it with a his knife, frowning. Jack still didn't trust the random stranger that somehow had a change of heart. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered, glancing to the buildings that nature took over.


End file.
